deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AdamGregory03/Top 10 Characters for Smash 5
Is it too early to make a list like this? Probably. Should I be working on more important things than this? Most definitely. Am I going to do this anyway? Hell yeah. So while we don't know all the details of the NX yet, one safe bet is that there's probably going to be another Super Smash Bros. game developed for it. I mean there's been a Smash game on every console since the Nintendo 64, and it's arguably one of the most popular fighting game series out there, so Nintendo would be crazy to not consider making another Smash Bros. game for the NX, even if it does mean more stressful work for Daddy Sakurai. But I figured I might as well jump on this bandwagon before it even becomes a bandwagon. And I figured I'd follow a very important rule that these games tend to not follow: Only characters who originated from video games. Meaning they have to be considered video game characters or else they're a no-go on this list. So... Yeah. Oh and also this list is going to feature mostly villains, because the two most common complaints about the Smash rosters I've seen are lack of females and villains, and I feel Smash 4 already did a decent job with adding in more ladies. Number 10 Scorpion from Mortal Kombat Now, I know what you're all thinking... Because I'm thinking it too. And it's the main reason I put this character so low on the list. Because out of all the characters I'm putting on the list, Scorpion would probably be the least likely. And for two main reasons. For one, the last Mortal Kombat games to be released on a Nintendo system were on the GameCube. Aside from that and the port of the first couple games on the SNES, Mortal Kombat isn't really a franchise people associate with Nintendo. Though Cloud Strife has practically never appeared on a Nintendo system before his role in Smash 4, but even then, Final Fantasy did get it's start on the SNES. And the second reason being Mortal Kombat is an M-rated game. At first I didn't think this was too big of a deal considering Solid Snake was in Brawl and Metal Gear is an M-rated game... But then I realized, that like Final Fantasy, Metal Gear also got it's start on a Nintendo system. That and Metal Gear's M-rating is mostly because of guns and smoking and occassional swearing. Mortal Kombat's M-rating on the other hand... Yeah... Would be... kinda distracting... Also this is only number 10 because this is basically a "Wouldn't it be neat if this happened?" kind of deal. Number 9 Kaos from Skylanders I know I'm going to get some flac for this from the people who still hate Skylanders just because of Spyro's dumb face, but yes, I think a Skylanders character would be more likely than a Mortal Kombat character... Which may or may not be saying much. Even though Skylanders is a multi-platform series, to my knowledge, Skylanders games sell the best on Nintendo systems, and Skylanders was even going to originally be a Nintendo exclusive series, but they rejected the idea and Toys for Bob sided with Activision instead. And now Nintendo's got their own Toys to Life line because of it! Which is probably why a Skylanders character will never get into Smash, because they'd probably want to bring back Amiibo functionality, and since Kaos is actually getting a toy in the next game, that would just be pretty awkward. The only reason I put this low on the list is because, it's unlikely, and I mostly just want a Skylanders character in the game just to see the shitstorm of salt from the anti-Skylanders people, so... :\ All right, now onto actually good ideas. Number 8 Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog Another character who's lower on the list because I don't honestly think he's that likely but is more likely than the other two or whatever. Now, in all honesty, I can't really see them adding in another Sonic character. I know Smash 4 kind of broke the "Only one character per third party company" rule, but Mega Man and Ryu and Sonic and Bayonetta are from different game series. But, if they were to bring in another Sonic character, then the one I'd most want to see, yes, over Tails, Knuckles, or even Shadow, would be doctor Eggman - aka the best Sonic character, in my opinion. I'd imagine Eggman would be a pretty fun character to play with, and would probably be a more powerful version of Bowser Jr. in Smash 4, where he pilots his flying egg machine thing and his moveset revolves around him shooting missiles or swinging around a giant checkered wrecking ball, and for his Final Smash he could hop into the Death Egg Robot and wreck shit... I dunno, just if they ever decided "Hey, we should add in another Sonic character for whatever reason", and they asked me who, I would definitely say Eggman. Plus Sonic's actually coming to the NX, so there's also that. Number 7 King K. Rool from Donkey Kong Country All right, in all honesty, I'm more putting K. Rool on this list not because I neccesarily want him in the game, but because I understand why people want him in Smash... If that makes any sense. On one hand, I agree. K. Rool has kind of just been swept under the rug, without even so much as a mention in the modern Donkey Kong Country games, which is a real shame because he's considered one of the top villains of video games. And if they were to add another representative of the Donkey Kong series, K. Rool seems like the most likely choice. But at the same time, I can't see how they'd make him play all that differently to the other heavyweight villains already in the game. Like I know K. Rool would obviously have a unique moveset based on his appearances, but I kind of feel like everything K. Rool could do to work as a playable character, Bowser and Dedede already cover decently. So to me, if they wanted to put K. Rool in the game, they'd have to do something to make him stand out from these two, and I don't know what, but... Just something. But, he's still on this list, so, I'm down for it. Number 6 Tapu Koko from Pokemon Now, originally, I was going to put Rockruff's evolved form on this list, since apparently there's something important in the games about Rockruff... But at the time of writing this, we also don't really have any clue what Rockruff's evolved form is. So instead this spot's going to Tapu Koko, one of Alola's guardian Pokemon. Now, whenever a new Pokemon game is released before a new Smash game, chances are that there's going to be a Pokemon from that game in the roster. In Brawl we got Lucario, in Smash 4 we got Greninja, so my prediction for Smash NX is we'll get Tapu Koko... Or again, Rockruff's evolution... Or maybe neither of them-I DON'T KNOW JUST SOME POKEMON FROM SUN AND MOON, OKAY!? I MEAN FOR ALL I KNOW THE SPOT COULD GO TO ALOLAN SANDSLASH, OR WIMPOD, OR WHATEVER! Number 5 Inkling from Splatoon You know, given how popular Splatoon was in America and Japan combined, I'm kind of surprised the Inkling wasn't the most voted character for the Smash Ballot. But, we got Bayonetta instead, so I'm not complaining. In all honesty, Inkling's inclusion would probably depend on whether or not people are still playing Splatoon by the time they do get around to a Smash 5, or if they ever make a sequel to that game, because I'm not entirely sure how strong Splatoon's lasting power is (I mean, most of the lingo in the game is already pretty dated...). But yeah, my reasons for wanting to see Inkling in Smash are pretty much the same as anyone else who wants Inkling in Smash. Would be a fun character to play with, it's a newer Nintendo IP so they gotta advertise it in any way they can, I wanna splat enemies as a krakken in a game I don't 100% suck at, yadda yadda yadda. Number 4 COMING SOON Number 3 COMING SOON Number 2 COMING SOON Number 1 COMING SOON Category:Blog posts